Unknown Soldier
by Kay Celestine
Summary: They call us traitors, ingrates, fools, wretched...evil. They say we're brainwashed, that we don't know what we're doing, that we're naive. What they don't know, is that they're wrong. A one-shot from the POV of a demigod in Kronos' army.


**Hey! **

**This story was written from the point of view from a demigod serving in Kronos army. It follows the demigod from childhood to after the war. I decided to write this because as far as I know, no one has done this yet. I**** would always think that not all demigods were evil, that they had every right to join Kronos army as well as stay loyal.**

**This is an OC character, I'm not giving the demigod a a name nor a gender. Just a story.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics in italics which belong to Rise Against.**

**

* * *

**

_We are the children you reject and disregard  
These aching cries come from the bottom of our hearts  
You can't disown us now, we are your own flesh and blood  
And we don't disappear just because your eyes are shut_

_

* * *

_They call us traitors, ingrates, fools, wretched...evil. They say we're brainwashed, that we don't know what we're doing, that we're naive. What they don't know, is that they're wrong. We know what we're doing, we made our choice, we've forged our path, and we're taking no survivors.

You must be wondering, how could I have possibly joined the ranks of Kronos' army. Well, I was like every other demigod. I was born out of lust into a life of puppet strings and prophecies. I grew up on lies until I was eventually old enough to learn the truth. Who I was; a demigod, a child doomed to nothing but danger and deceit.

We were raised to fear the gods, but the moment we broke out of our prisons that we had been kept in from birth, how quickly they stepped back knowing that we were no longer their little puppet children. We were now their equals.

Who am I? I am no one, but at the same time I'm everyone. I'm no one in the sight of the gods, but I am every demigod that has ever been abused, neglected...betrayed. Well I _was _no one, now I am a threat. I was initially a nonentity, then a nuisance, now I'm their enemy. It's funny how quickly they fear you once they realize you are no longer their stepping stone.

* * *

_That's how we read you like a polygraph  
Not one single bone in your back  
Own up to how you let us down_

_

* * *

_

I was 5 when I had my first experience with hate and injustice. I was playing with my siblings when my father had come inside our playroom furious. I remember him yelling at me, grabbing me, my mother standing behind him hysterical. I watched my mother's futile attempts to stop him from hurting me. He grabbed me by my shirt and punched me. My siblings ran to stop him. I remember him screaming at my older sister to get the hell out and take my brothers with her.

He took her by the arm and threw her out the room, my brothers following suit. Tears were streaming down my eyes as I watched the man I called father look at me with such hatred. To this day I will always remember the look he gave me, a look of both hurt and anger. He turned his back to me and starting packing me and my mother's belongings. I remember my mother crying in the corner of the room, begging him to stop. He didn't.

The next thing I knew, my mother and I were outside our home, being told to never come back. I remember being terrified, looking up at my siblings, my sister's eyes filled with shame for being too young to help us, and pain for seeing us get kicked out of the house. I looked up at my siblings, that would be the last time I would ever see them.

The next few months were a haze. I didn't remember much, only that the once loving gaze of my mother had turned into a look of pure hatred. She blamed me for why father had kicked us out, she said it my fault and that she hated me. My fault that she would never see her children again. At 5 years old, I had experienced pain that no child should ever feel. It wasn't until years later that I found out why my father had done that. That was when I found out I was a demigod, and that my father, wasn't my father._  


* * *

_

_We're left alone, left alone  
Watch us slowly disappear with time  
Unknown, still unknown  
Forgotten, lost, and left behind_

_Dark lit streets are no place for kids  
But it gives us more of a home than you ever did_

* * *

After years of hatred I felt like I would finally be in place where I was loved and accepted. I was wrong. When I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood I thought I was in heaven, but that was short lived. I was thrown into the Hermes cabin because I was unclaimed. Meaning, my immortal parent had not yet come forward to identify me. I never did leave the Hermes cabin.

For weeks I was in the Hermes cabin wondering who my father was. I knew nothing of myself, just that I was a demigod. I had no specific talent or anything that made me special, or even something that would identify my immortal parent. Alone and neglected, I turned to my camp members, only to realize the politics that held everyone in place. I saw how controlled the demigods were by their parents. If their parent hated someone, they had to hate them to, whether they wanted to or not. This was how my heaven turned to my hell.

I never found out who my father was. After 5 years of staying the Hermes cabin unclaimed, I was assumed to be the child of a minor god. This made things worse. I stayed in the Hermes cabin because minor gods had no cabins; that's how unimportant we were. I spent those years being taunted and mistreated by the other campers because I was a _lesser _demigod. Eventually I decided enough was enough and did the natural thing... I ran away.

For weeks the streets and the alleys were my home. I doubt that anyone would notice that I was missing, and gods forbid they did, they wouldn't even care. Broken and betrayed, I prowled the streets in search of shelter and food. That's when I found them; the people who would eventually become my family. There were 3 of them, 2 boys and a girl. They were just like me...alone. I will never forget them, because of them, for the first time in my life I finally felt like I belonged somewhere... that I was _loved. _

Together we survived everything thrown at us, the monsters, the hate. But that was not enough. The monsters were getting stronger and we were getting weaker. Life on the run had taken it's toll on us. We were half-starved, frail and weak. We couldn't keep fighting much longer. I remember the time when we were surrounded by hydras and desperately failing, we stopped and stared. It was at that moment when we all looked into each others eyes, that we concluded we were going to die.

We didn't, they saved us.

* * *

_We're setting the fires to light the way,  
We're burning it all to begin again,  
With hope in our hearts and bricks in our hands,  
We sing for change._

_

* * *

_

They were the recruiters for Kronos' army. We were skeptical at first, we weren't sure we wanted the help of anyone associated with Kronos, but then we heard what they wanted. They promised us change, a change to be normal, respected, loved. We knew about Kronos, how evil he was and that he probably couldn't be trusted. We knew that they were probably trying to brainwash us. But we listened anyway.

The more we listened the more we realized that they not only wanted us to join for the sake of Kronos, but because they were just like us and found a cause worth fighting for. The more we talked, the more we agreed. They warned us that at times it can be cutthroat and similar to how the gods treat us. But the difference was, if Kronos won, he would respect his promise, somethings gods never did unless you made them swear on the River Styx.

We agreed.

After 2 weeks of traveling, we finally arrived at Kronos' layer. I was so afraid. I saw the monsters and the demons and thought that we had made a mistake. We didn't. Within the next few months I was happier than I've ever been. I found a family. Yes, they sometimes sabotaged us or threatened us but families do that. Every day we advanced more, defeating the gods little by little. Every day gaining more support. I heard the whispers of the prophecy and who it was. _Percy Jackson_.

I wanted nothing more to than to find him and show him the errors of his ways. In all honesty, I had to be the only being in Kronos ranks that did not hate him. I didn't pity him, but respected him. I wanted to show him the truth, to make him a believer, but I knew that would never happen. He was as deeply rooted to his cause as I was to mine.

From what I heard from demigods that had encountered him, he thought we were brainwashed, but that every chance he got to kill them, he spared them instead. He was merciful, but mercy had no place in a war. He was a formidable fighter, but he was still human. This intrigued me. I wanted nothing more than to meet him, to talk to him. After months of hoping, I got my wish.

_

* * *

_

_The lines we cross in search of change,  
but all they see is treason._

* * *

I saw him in the final battle. I watched from afar as he effortlessly defeated opponent after opponent. It was beautiful. They way he fought, it was like poetry in motion. I found myself admiring him. The more I watched and learned about him, I realized that he was just like me. Not in the whole awful childhood, but really in commitment. I also found out that he didn't think the gods were perfect and that he didn't put anything past them. He was as loyal to them as I was to Kronos, acknowledging faults and all.

As I watched him, I gasped in horror as I saw who his next opponent was. It was my sister. The sister that I had met months ago when I had ran away from camp. I ran to her, destroying everything in my path. My blade slashed at figures unknown, blood exploding around me like fireworks. My eyes never left the fighting figure of my sister. I fought through the masses, not stopping to look at the devastation that was going on right around me.

I ran closer and closer but I was too late. As merciful as Percy was, he had no choice, she was not letting him injure her. The only way she was going down was if he killed her. For I brief second I looked at him. I saw the flash of pain and helplessness that was buried deep within his eyes. He knew that she was backing him in a corner, he knew what he had to do.

He deflected her attack and kicked her in her exposed stomach. I screamed. He raised his sword as to deliver a final blow and I felt as if my world had stopped. I helplessly watched as his sword lowered poised to kill. But he didn't. At the last moment he spun the sword around to hit her, knocking her unconscious. I saw the blood form a small pool around her head from where he hit her. He ran to protect a fellow demigod from a vicious hydra and I saw this as my chance to go to her.

I ran to her and realized that she was still alive. I cried when I felt her pulse beating, quietly, but strongly. As I held her in my arms, I looked up to see what was taking place around me. I watched as demigods and monsters alike were being killed. I saw their blood spill into the streets, covering the roads as red blankets. I saw the lifeless figures of my comrades and enemies lying where they were killed. This did not sadden me, but infuriated me. I watched these innocent children die, fighting for a cause that they were not even sure of. This made me hate the gods even more.

I raised my blade and charged full speed ahead, killing everything in my path. I wanted the gods to see me, to see me as I killed their children. To see what they had created.

* * *

_Now's the time to rearrange your life  
Live for something outside of your own mind  
We all dream the same dream every night  
To burn the world that you call civilized_

_

* * *

_As time passed on, I slowly realized that we were losing. I watched as our forces diminished and they prevailed. I had never felt such anger in my life. It burned through my very being, cutting right through my soul. I felt the hot tears sting my eyes and I realized all the lives lost were for nothing. I fought and fought but it was futile. I was about to deliver my final blow when I felt it; Kronos' dying soul. I looked up to see the blood flowing from his hosts' body. Luke had betrayed him.

I heard the crystal chimes of my heart shattering. We had lost. A roar of victory had broken out in the enemy camp as they realize they had won. I quickly ran back to the tents to take my sister and run. I fought through the mass of retreating monsters, demons, and demigods alike. When I finally reached her, I picked her up and ran. Ran until I was sure we were out of harms way.

It's been 5 months now since the Second Titan and Olympian War and I found out what happened as a result. My brothers had been killed in the war, something that shattered me. But changes had occurred. Children of minor gods now had their own respective cabins. Children of the all gods were now treated with respect and no longer puppets. I even heard Calypso was freed. Percy had turned down godhood in order to make these changes. I had never felt so grateful.

Do I regret joining Kronos' army. Never. If I hadn't this would not have happened. The gods would have continued to treat everyone like shit, walking over them like they were floor mats. Because of the war, they had to change. They knew they might not be so lucky next time. Joining the army was the best thing I had ever done. Because of that, we are all free.

We are no longer, Child of So and So, but we are now our own self. I am no longer no one. I am not hope or change, or anything remotely glamorous. I am now just plain old me. Something that no demigod had ever thought could be possible. It was this seemingly insignificant detail that I would gladly die for. This is the reason I will never regret who I am.

I am a survivor of the Second Titan and Olympian War and proud lieutenant of Kronos army. I am the unknown soldier.

* * *

_This is the family that we crossed or never had  
This is a war that was lost the day that it began  
'Cause it's the race we run, but it keeps us at the start  
And it's the song I sung from the bottom of heart_

_

* * *

_**Well what did you think? **

**The lyrics in italic were taken from various songs from Rise Against or Anberlin. I hoped you all like the story. I really worked hard on it. It would have been up sooner but the Document Manager wasn't working so...yea.**

**Also, I didn't completely finish reading the last book. So before you point out any inconsistencies, I made the story this way for a reason. Partly cause it's _fanfiction _and also because it fits this way. ^_^**

**R&R!  
**


End file.
